Della Richards
A very good competent policewoman who often showed up her officer who she was working for Del. Early Life Born in London to an English father and Iranian mother from a young age she always wanted to be a policewoman. There those who said she couldn't be one due to the fact she is a woman but never letting that stop her, this very clever competent and sensible lady trained and managed to become a police officer. She ends up working at Grasmere Valley police station alongside Del even though she has a place in Elysian Fields. She is clearly a lot better than Del, patient, clever, no nonsense and is a great detective in her own right. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #12 -13,15 -17 My Heart Will Go On #12 Tale of Anne Debris Della and Del end up talking to Eva Palmero who believes she has seen Sean Debris who after a boat accident has been pressumed dead but she says he has seen him and he is very much alive. #13 Tale of Clara Rose Della along with Anne Debris, Del, Debbie Prescot, Clara Rose and Eva Palmero are out on a stake out to see if Sean Debris really is alive which Eva claims to have seen him. They don't manage to see him but do manage to see Kitty Brownstone who has just walked out of prison. Clara Rose attacks her but seeing it is not Sean Debris, they are not interested and let the convicted continuing walking free. At the end of the comic it is revealed that see is indeed a live and well. #17 Tale of Kitty Brownstone She along with Adam Robinson and Del finally manage to catch Kitty Brownstone when she is at her husband office. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #59 Tale of Taran Bando Del and Della Richards are seen having a great time at the Katy Terry concert with Kenny Bando when they get the news that Kenny's cousin, Taran Bando who was supposed to come to the concert has been murdered. #60 Tale of Jason Hooper Del, Adam Robinson, Della Richards, Jason Hooper, Bella Larkin, Bouncer and Betty go on the search to try and find the knife that did the murder of Taran Bando which ended up being taken away by a seagull. #61 Tale of J. Peck The police have absolutely no idea who kid Taran. However there is someone who says he knows the whose done it; J. Peck. He goes into the flower shop with all the suspects and announce he knows the killer of Taran Bando but will tell the police tomorrow. He hints heavily he will be at his house and hope no one will kill him. However J Peck doesn't really know who the killer is but wants to trap the killer by getting them come and so they can show their guilt. The police in on the plan all hide in J. Peck's bedroom hoping to catch the killer. When Jessica Warren one of the suspects come up he believes he has the killer but Jessica says she isn't and that she only came up to finally find out who was the killer. But soon the killer was to fall into the trap #62 Tale of Jimmy J Peck's plan ends up working and the killer is Rhema Spencer! Rhema falls into the trap and explains she killed Taran because he was so annoying at the cinema and she tried to kill J Peck before she was thankfully arrested by the police who were hiding in J Peck's bed room. #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier She is among those in Mrs Wier band of ladies trying to find her husband Mr Wier. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #91 Tale of Margo Moonbeam She is among those trying to look for Mrs Goop when she goes missing with Del and Adam Robinson as part of the police with Margo Moonbeam being a physic claiming she knows where he is and taking them to many different places included her own house, claiming to know where she is and not coming up with anything. Della ends up going home fed up of not having any success in the search. #96-100 What Christmas Means #99 Tale of Della Richards When Christmas is banned after a town hall vote, Della is on a mission to arrest as many peowho are breaking the law by celebrating Christmas or being excited by it. She gets so zealous she even arrests the narrator for mentioning a Christmas song he likes! #100 Tale of 100 Della ends up letting everyone go out of prison when the ban of Christmas ends up being overturned with Della herself it seems deciding to end it and releasing the prisoner on her own accord. When [[Mary Bishop] a big leader of banning Christmas is irate about it, snow falls from the sky and makes her into a snowman. Della having enough of Mary tells her to shut up showing she had definitely changed her tune about Christmas. #102-103 Attached #103 Tale of Mandy Sommers When Mandy Sommers makes the shock confession she murdered her son Max just to be with Pierre Vaine who did not want children, she is arrested by Del and Della Richards. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 She finally comes to Grasmere Valley to live as well as to work.